Finally Broken
by DamonKolKlausElijah
Summary: Tossed to the side like yesterday's garbage, again. Wasn't once enough? How many times do I need to go through this? How many times do I have to force myself to act okay? [KlausxBella] Rated M for language/swearing. One-shot


**Finally Broken**

**BPOV:**

"Imprinted, on Leah." I didn't even recognize my voice. It was detached, hopeless.

He flinched, "Bella l didn't have a choice-" I cut him off.

"I know, I-I understand Jake. Look, I-I have to go c-cook for Charlie." I tried to muster up a smile before stumbling to my truck. I quickly climbed into my truck, and drove as fast as I could away from La Push.

They said that they would always protect me, but they can't protect me from a broken heart. I pulled over, not wanting to crash into a tree, it would be just my luck for that to happen. Feeling like the truck was caving in on me, I quickly climbed out of the truck. I tightly held onto the side of the truck, my knuckles turning white from the strain.

Tossed to the side like yesterday's garbage, _again_. Wasn't once enough? How many times do I need to go through this? How many times do I have to force myself to act okay?

Fury pumped through my veins, all rational thoughts leaving me again. I pulled my arm back and punched the side of the truck as hard as I can, a searing hot pain ran up my right arm. I let out a laugh, it was amazing to feel physical pain; I was so used to emotional pain that I forgot what it was like to feel a different kind of pain. I punched the truck again, smiling when I heard a satisfying crack.

Feeling the whole day's events come all of a sudden, I dropped to the floor, leaning on the tire. I didn't even care that I was getting wet, it was Forks, it always fucking rained!

What the hell did I do to deserve this? I was going to tell Jake that I loved him, that I wanted to move to the next step in our friendship just like he has been wanting. But no, fate just had to fucking interfere. Was I not allowed happiness? I truly did love Edward, but he left me in the forest, saying that I was nothing but a distraction, that he didn't love me. It hurt, hearing those words come out of his mouth, but what hurt more was that _he_ said the exact same thing. Nik.

Niklaus, but he was Nik to me and Klaus to everyone else. Unlike Jake or Edward, he was a real werewolf and vampire, a hybrid. Born over a thousand years ago, his family was the first vampires ever created. He was cursed, his werewolf side was bound by his mother, and his hatred was directed at everything and everyone.

It was an accident the first time we encountered each other. He was in Phoenix searching for his next victim when he saw me and thought that I would be his next meal. When he tried to compel me it didn't work, instantly catching his interest. Over the next few weeks we somehow got to know each other, and I found out he was a hybrid, not just a vampire. I remembered the look in his eyes, the one that was afraid of how I would react. He hid it well, but I could read him like an open book, I could see that he was a lonely man, and wanted to be accepted.

At fifteen I thought we would be together forever, I wanted to become a vampire when I got older. I wanted to spend forever with him, and I thought he did too. After two and a half years of dating, we were going strong. He had to leave for a few days, he had some business with a witch but that was when I was attacked. His blood was out of my system by then, and it seemed that we weren't being as careful as we thought. A vampire hell bent on revenge kidnapped me and tortured me, breaking every bone in my body before draining me dry. I had a necklace on that held a spelled Lapis Lazuli, and since I died from the hands of the supernatural I came back.

Nik was distant after that, a week later he left, saying that he didn't love me anymore, that I was nothing but a good fuck and blood bag now. I didn't let myself cry over it, no matter how much I wanted to. I mentally kicked myself, it was the same exact thing with Edward, except I was a distraction instead of a fuck, God knows he will never lose his v-card. But it still hurt, being abandoned once again, and this time I gave in to the hurt, the pain. I let it consume my entire being, two heartbreaks in less than a year.

The rain stopped all of a sudden, "Oh stop crying leech lover, it's not like you were going to actually love him back." I snapped my head to the person holding the umbrella. He must have saw the confusion on my face, wondering why he was even here. "Charlie called Billy wondering where you were, you're usually home by now." Was it six already? I let out a groan, I was a terrible daughter, his best friend just died two days ago, the day I decided to jump off the fucking cliff.

I got off my ass, wincing as I applied pressure to my right hand. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by him, "Jesus, how the fuck did you break your hand?" I looked at my hand and saw the damage done to it, if I had food in my stomach it would have came up. It was swollen, and my knuckles were black, not purple.

"Who sent _you_?" I don't understand why they would send the most temperamental one to get me.

"Alpha command, it's not like I want to be here too." He sneered down at me. Couldn't they have sent Embry or Jared? Why _Paul_?

"So why _are_ you here?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm here to take your scrawny ass back to La Push, maybe we should go to the hospital instead." His eyes travelled down to my hand which was cradled against my chest.

"I'm _fine_." Who am I trying to fool? A deaf person could hear the lie in my voice.

"Whatever, you're not my responsibility."

"And Jake is?" I had to grit my teeth together, the hole in my chest slowly ripped open.

"No," he paused for a second, "But he wants to see you and I can't turn down baby alpha."

"Why? So he can introduce me to _Leah_?" I spat her name out like it was acid on my tongue.

"Get over it, it's not like you guys would have ever gone to the next level. If your little bloodsuckers came back, you would happily allow them back into your life."

"You're wrong, I wouldn't get back with him."

"Bullshit! You cried every single day, you were fucking catatonic!" My heart hammered at that word, it was true I was catatonic but I was grieving two heartbreaks. Now three in a year and a half.

"And I've been getting better!" We stood there, breathing harshly trying to get our emotions under control.

"It's not like you and Jake would have worked out, I mean he just imprinted." Did he enjoy seeing me in pain? Why was he putting salt on my wounds?

"I was going to tell him that I wanted to become something more than friends today. That I loved him." I whispered brokenly, tears threatened to roll down my cheeks. When I looked him in the eyes I couldn't help but flinch. They were so cold and furious, like the first time I saw Nik. "You can't hide your pain, you may think that you have everyone else fooled, but not me." His hands started to tremble a little and the umbrella handle snapped in his hands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Swan!" He growled out, trying to control the beast inside of himself.

"You put walls up, your arrogance and man whore facade keeps everyone away, never allowing anybody to delve further."

"Get in the car!" I didn't have time to protest as he roughly shoved me into my truck. We stayed in a strained silence the entire ride. I didn't really want to see Jake, see how happy he was with Leah. I've seen how beautiful she was, she was like a model and I was just, me. I guess love was never in my cards, just pain.

We pulled up at Sam and Emily's house, and he got out of the truck, not even giving me a spare glance. A tap on the glass brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at Jake's worried face and slowly got out of the truck.

"Hey." He gave me a small smile.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier. I'm really happy that you found your soul mate." A part of me broke as I said those words, maybe it was because I'll never have that.

He seemed to be contemplating something, "Do you want to meet her?" Did I want to meet the person who stole the last chance of happiness for me? _Stop it, this is for Jake_ I told myself.

"Sure." We entered the house and it seemed like the whole pack was in the house. The imprintees were in the kitchen cooking and I had to squeeze my right hand so that I didn't do something stupid. The pain that flowed through me allowed me to have a clear head.

I watched as Jake whispered in _her_ ear before softly kissing her. They turned around and walked towards me, his arm around her waist. She stuck her hand out to shake, "You must be Bella, I'm Leah." I automatically brought my right hand to shake hers. "My god, what happened?" Dammit, I hoped that she didn't notice that, but it might be pretty hard seeing that it's black and swollen.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Jake said as he looked at my hand.

I tried to shrug it off as a no big deal. "I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt."

"No, we're taking you to the hospital, but first lets get you out of these wet clothes." I didn't have time to protest and was dragged into a bedroom and changed into dry clothes.

Soon enough I had a blue cast, and my hand had about six fractures. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when the pack house came into view, and from the smell coming out of the house, the food had just finished cooking.

It was awkward sitting at the table, I could feel the pitying states directed at me. "I don't need your pity." I said in annoyance.

"Just don't cry when you get home." I clenched my jaw, holding back the insults that would escape my mouth if I didn't.

"Stop it now, Paul." Sam didn't alpha command him but his voice still held an authority aroma.

"You don't know anything." I spat at him. The people around the table were giving me looks that clearly said that I wasn't helping.

"Enough to know that you'll go home and cry about your little leech."

My hand tightened around the fork, well as much as the cast would let me. "I will not cry about Edward, he's nothing but a pathetic little Bambi muncher. He's a prick that needs to get that stick out of his fucking ass!" Everyone was staring at me open mouthed and wide eyes.

Paul cleared his throat, "Then why were you crying your heart out for the past four months?"

I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips, "Because Edward left me just like _he _did." Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of Nik. The hole in my chest ripped open again, flashes of Nik's cold eyes piercing into mine as he told me that he didn't want me anymore.

"And who's _he_?" Paul pressed.

"Nik." A human couldn't have heard have me, but we were in a room filled with shape shifters who had supernatural hearing.

"Who's Nik?" I could tell that Jake was hurt that I never told him. I didn't even tell Renee and she was my mom, why would I tell him that?

I gritted my teeth, "I can't tell you." What would they do if they found out I already knew about the supernatural world? That I dated another vampire? It doesn't matter that he's a hybrid, he's still half vampire and that's all they would care about.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be mad at me."

Paul growled, "C'mon Swan, just spill already."

That made me snap, I mean who was he to demand something of me? "Fine! You want to know who Nik is? He's someone who kills people just for the hell of it. I've seen him kill innocent people, it doesn't matter if your fifty or fifteen, if you're in his way when he's angry he'll kill you."

Jake started vibrating, "You dated a serial killer?! Dammit Bella, do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"Serial killer?! Nik is much more dangerous than that, if he wanted to he could kill your whole tribe and no one will remember you even _existed_."

Paul let out a snort, "No human can kill us."

"I never _said_ he was human, you _wish_ that he was human." I paused for a second, "Nik's a hybrid, _the_ hybrid."

"What the hell is a hybrid?"

"He's half werewolf and half vampire, he's the true definition of immortal, he _can't_ die." Multiple growls were heard throughout the room.

"**Don't phase!**" Sam commanded before turning his attention back to me. "What do you mean he's a hybrid and that he can't be killed."

"Just that, it's not that complicated Sam." I was shocked with the tone of my voice but shrugged it off. I could honestly care less right now.

"You dated another leech?!" Jake was trying to get the trembling under control. I knew that he was hurt because I never gave him a chance.

"Yes, and he's half _dog_ if that makes you feel better, besides it doesn't matter anyways, clearly I wasn't good enough for him either." I gritted my teeth, trying to force the tears back. His whole face softened, but I didn't need his pity. I don't care about the could of's because it's not going to happen and I'll accept it in time, just not now. "Stop, I don't need your pity. Clearly I was just another blood bag and a good fuck, I just lasted longer than the others. He should've just killed me, put me out of my fucking misery." I left them all there speechless.

I hopped into my truck and put it in drive before pressing the pedal to the ground. I wanted to get as far away as I could from La Push, from Jake. When I got home I let a sigh of relief when I noticed that Charlie wasn't home yet, he probably went to comfort Sue which was a good thing, I didn't want to talk right now. Running upstairs to my room, I dug in my closet until I found the box.

I swore to myself that I wouldn't open it but I needed to see it, see the proof that we actually existed. I carefully lifted the lid with shaky hands. I let out a little sob as the memories bombarded me.

_"So beautiful." Nik said as he laid gentle kisses along my neck. He softly kissed the mark that he left, the one that he made while we climaxed together. _

_I ran my hand through his hair, tugging lightly at the ends. "You make me feel beautiful." And it was true, he always made sure that I knew that I was beautiful, that I was perfect in his eyes. _

_He brought his lips down on mine for a couple of seconds. Our eyes met and I could just melt under his piercing blue eyes. "How did I get so lucky? To have someone who doesn't judge me by the past, and that actually loves me?"_

_I brought my hand to caress his cheek, "You deserved to be loved, I'm just lucky enough to be the one who gets to love you." _

_His frame vibrated as he chuckled. "This is the first time in centuries that I felt love directed towards me. My mother thinks of us as abominations and my father thinks of me as a bastard. It feels amazing to be accepted."_

_A little piece of my heart broke as I heard those words escape his mouth. It didn't matter that he told me what had happened, but to hear it again always made me furious at his parents. "As long as my heart beats, just know that there will always be somebody there to love you."_

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too Nik." _

Looking through the photos slowly closed the hole up, like he never really left. I gently grabbed the ring at the bottom of the box and slipped it on my left middle finger. It fit like a glove, the platinum ring adorned with rubies and emeralds. I traced the side of my neck, smiling softly as I felt the mark that he left. He got a witch to spell the ring so that when I wore it, the mark would show. It was a Christmas present, hence the color of the gems.

Unlike Edward, he didn't take everything, he just left after that harsh goodbye. I had jewelry worth thousands, maybe even millions but I wouldn't sell it, no, these were the only things left that I had of him and I planned on treasuring every little thing.

I let a snort out as I thought this. How pathetic could I fucking be? I mean I was moping on some _guy_ that left me, but it was always like that and it will always be like that. I'll never be enough, they'll eventually just get tired of me and leave.

God, I would do anything to turn off my emotions, to feel numb. It was agony to feel my heart violently ripped by the seams and dropped to the ground for me to sew it back up and put it back in place. Didn't they know that you can only fix something so many times before it's finally broken? That you can't keep fixing something that doesn't want to be fixed?

Looking at the photo in my hand, I felt another sob rock through my body. It was of us kissing, I could faintly remember the way his lips felt on mine. They were rough and gentle at the same time, always kissing me like it was his last time he would ever be able to. His lips were always demanding, like he needed to be sure that I loved him. They would actually mold to mine unlike Edward's where it was like kissing a statue.

Thinking back, I wondered why I even dated Edward. He was a spoilt teenage brat, he always had that damn stick up his ass and he was a prude. Not to mention that he was a control freak, he always had to be the one who made the decisions. Maybe I liked that he was part of the supernatural world, a connection to Nik, because if he wasn't a vampire I don't think I would have ever gone out with him. Sighing, I put all the contents back in the box except for the ring.

I got my pjs and underwear to take a much needed shower after today's events. I don't know what possessed me to spill about Nik and to actually open the box. Maybe I was a masochist, I mean I broke my hand and I tore my heart up even more. I gently brought my hand up to my neck, feeling the mark that he left. Since he was a hybrid, he didn't just leave the two fang marks like a vampire would, it didn't matter that he hasn't broken the curse yet, it was his whole mouth that bit into my neck. I could distinctly feel where the fangs were, the impression was a little bigger than the rest of his teethes.

I drove back home in a daze, even though I didn't really know Harry Clearwater that well, it still was a shock to me. He was my dad's best friend, they've been fishing together since they were in diapers.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw the familiar Mercedes in my driveway. Were the Cullen's back? Was Edward? I carefully parked my truck next to their car and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I grabbed the vervain I held in my truck, I knew it worked on the cold ones since it stung my wrist where James bit me. With a newfound courage, I got out of the truck and opened the front door with shaky hands and flipped the switch right next to the doorway. What I saw there was not the person I was expecting.

"Alice?" My heart pounded in my ears, what did this mean? Were they all back, was _he_?

"Bella?! You're not dead?" What the hell was she talking about?

"Why would I be dead?" She hadn't changed at all, always thinking she knew everything. Nik told me about witches who became cocky from their visions.

"I-I saw you jump! I couldn't get anything else after that, there's been holes in my visions recently." Could she not see the wolves?

"Cliff diving, it's a recreational activity. As for your visions, that's not my problem." My voice came out harsher than I intended but I didn't care. She gave me a hurt look but I didn't care, she left _me_, it wasn't the other way around. "Why are you here Alice?" I was starting to get impatient.

"I just came here to check on Charlie, to help him in the funeral arrangements."

That just made me snap, "You mean you came back to help plan my funeral? After you guys left me without a goodbye you planned on just popping back in?" I was furious, what kind of person would do that? Charlie would have brought a shotgun to her head if he was here right now.

She looked shocked at what I just said. "Ed-Edward told us it would be best if we just left, that you needed a clean break." She stuttered.

I snarled in her face, "What kind of a friend are you? No wonder you don't have many, I mean who the fuck just leaves their best friend like that? You're a fucking bitch Alice, I'm so glad we're not friends."

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't want to leave but Edward-"

"Edward made you, is that what you were going to say? If he told you to jump in a fire would you have done that? What about _my _decision? Didn't my opinion matter? Of course not right, because I'm just a fucking _human_." I spat.

"We didn't mean to hurt you Bella, please believe me." She begged, and if she could cry I bet she would be.

"You guys abandoned me! What kind of person does that?! He dumped me in the middle of the forest, I almost died that day because of him. You know what, get out!"

"What?"

"I'm tired of you, get out of my house now! If you don't, I'll make sure your whole family is killed the next time you step a foot inside of Forks." I guess she saw that I was being honest because next thing I knew I was all alone in my house again. I made myself some tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

What kind of sick bitch was she? I mean coming to see Charlie after they abandoned me? Sure I didn't love Edward anymore but I did once upon a time, maybe not a lot but a little part of me did love him and it hurt when they all abandoned me. Even Nik wouldn't do something as low as using love for a game, he just got tired of me and that's my problem, I'm not interesting enough.

When I arrived at school I noticed all eyes were on me. What the hell did Jessica and Lauren say now? I parked in my usual spot and glanced around the parking lot. My breath hitched as I saw a silver Volvo at the opposite side of the parking lot. This must be why everyone was staring at me, the Cullen's were back. Fuck my life.

When I told Alice to leave I didn't mean for her to call the rest of the family back to Forks. Why the fuck would she do this? Damn, I should have told her to take her cold ass back to Alaska. Sighing, I got out of the truck, gritting my teethes as I felt all the states on me.

"Hey Bella, how was your weekend?"

"Hey Ange, not good, we had to burry Harry Clearwater, Charlie's best friend."

"I'm sorry." That's the good thing about Angela, she didn't pry. "Is your arm okay?" I looked at her questionably until she pointed at my wrist. Right, I forgot about the cast.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I just had a little accident."

"What did you do?"

"I got angry and punched the truck, broke about six bones."

"Only you could do that Bella, only you." She said shaking her head.

We walked into the school together, ignoring all the stares and gossip. I'm glad that she didn't bring up the Cullen's because I really did not want to talk about them. Second and third period was a drag, I had both of those periods with Jessica. I wanted to punch her with my cast, break her mouth so that she can shut up. When lunch came around, I couldn't be any more annoyed, I got my lunch and sat down next to Angela.

"So Bella, are you and Edward back together?" Lauren asked digging for gossip. I hated how the Cullen's could hear every word that was being said.

"No." I was not one of her cronies she can gossip over, so I wasn't going to give her something she could twist and boost her popularity.

"But you want to right?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Of Course she wants to, she's been a zombie ever since he left." My hand clenched around the fork, why did they always have to gossip over _me_?

"No, I wouldn't want to get back with Edward, and I never _will_ want to get back."

"Bullshit Swan." Lauren sneered. "We all know how depressed you were when Eddie dumped you in the woods."

I snapped, "Why don't you just stop being a jealous bitch because he dated me and turned you down? And why do you have to gossip about me? Is your life that pathetic that you have to live mine as well? God Lauren, get a life." I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the cafeteria, ignoring the looks directed at me. I got into my truck, not caring that the school will call Charlie for me skipping class.

I drove for about an hour before pulling over, I didn't want to drive too far. I leaned on the steering wheel, careful not to press the horn.

It was nice just hearing the rustling of the trees, the chirping of the birds without hearing the sounds of civilizations.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Your guard dogs not here to protect you?" My heart pounded in my ears as I heard that childlike voice. I really do have the worst luck in the world.

I grabbed some vervain, and thanked the lucky stars that I drunk coffee with vervain in it. My eyes locked onto burgundy that was quickly darkening as anger seeped in. I carefully got out of the truck, my eyes never once leaving her form.

"They're not my guard dogs."

"Hmm, doesn't matter anyways. So tell me _Bella_, where's your precious Cullen's?" She sneered.

"Tell me Victoria, where's your precious James?" I know it was a really low blow but I wanted her to think she won. If she killed me she will think she has gotten her revenge and kill herself and I will still live thanks to the lapis lazuli necklace. It was a twisted thing but I was really tired of all this shit going on with her. It worked because I soon found myself being thrown into a tree.

She snarled in my face, "Don't you dare fucking say his name."

I let a small laugh out, trying not to wince as little spasms of pain traveled up my spine. "It's funny how you care so much about him when he didn't give a shit about you, I mean he would have taken you with him to hunt me but he left you back in Forks. He knew that there was a possibility of you dying, yet he didn't care." I know my words cut her deep, because for a second I could see hurt in her eyes before she quickly covered it up.

"Shut up! You were nothing but a pet to the Cullen's, I mean they just up and left you." Her hand wrapped around my throat, cutting my air supply off. I grabbed her wrist with the vervain in my hand, the sound of sizzling filled the air. She quickly released me, jumping back a couple feet to look at her wrist. I took that time to get some fresh air into my lungs.

"What did you do?" She hissed angrily as she inspected her wrist.

"Burns doesn't it? If you so much as drink my blood, your whole insides will dissolve and you'll die." Please don't detect the bull crap in my voice.

"Then I won't suck you dry, I'll just have to drag it out longer."

"You're pathetic Victoria, I wasn't even the one to kill your precious James, Edward didn't either. It was the rest of the Cullen's, but you're too much of a coward to go after them because they're vampires, no wonder James didn't want you. You were nothing but a good fuck and safety plan."

She let out a growl as she slowly stalked towards me. "I am _not_ a coward, and you're wrong, James loved me."

I ignored the last part, she could believe whatever the hell she wanted. "But you are a coward, you go after the human and not the Cullen's because you're scared; you're the biggest coward in the world. You tell yourself that James loved you because you don't want to believe something else. You're a waste of space, a _disgrace_ to all vampires." I knew I finally pushed the last button as fury consumed her whole face. She was too predictable, too easy to rile up and if she doesn't kill herself, it will eventually be the death of her.

I blocked out the pain, it was so easy when it was physical pain because you don't have to think about it, you find ways to avoid it. Emotional pain was different, it's impossible to block because you can't hide from yourself.

I heard a howl in the distance, and I could practically feel the vibrations in the floor that were getting stronger as the wolves neared. "Say goodbye Bella." Victoria whispered in my ear before blackness consumed me.

**Third Person **

Embry was running patrol when he caught a fresh trail of the red head. He let out a howl and once everyone was phased, everyone but Seth, Collin, and Brady followed the trail.

Sam and Jacob were in the lead, Leah not too far behind. The sight in front of them made Jacob's blood run cold, "Bella!" Her eyes were closed and the red head was torturing her.

They all sped up, and his heart stopped for a second as the leech finally snapped Bella's neck. Fury clouded his mind and he lunged at the leech, his jaw clamping on her shoulder and he pulled, ripping her arm off. He was about to tear into her again when she disappeared right in front of his eyes. He looked around when he spotted a man with his hands wrapped around the red head's neck.

**Niklaus POV**

Niklaus was following the tug in his chest. He had ignored it ever since he left Bella, he couldn't be distracted. He had left her when his witch told him that Mikael was close, too close for his liking. Not only that, but there was another Petrova doppleganger, and Elijah was _protecting_ her. It was the hardest thing he had ever done when he broke up with her. Every cell in his body was protesting but he had to leave her, he couldn't have her killed because of his selfishness.

When he had come back from the meeting and found her house empty, fear ran through him. A vampire that wanted revenge on him had kidnapped her and _tortured_ her before killing her. The bright side was that she had the spelled necklace, but that one event made his head spin. He vowed to come back when all the threats were taken care of, when he didn't have to worry about someone using her as a leverage.

He went back home to Mystic Falls, and there was a whole other shit storm. He finally got to kill Mikael, and he got his curse broken. He was now a true hybrid, and he could make hybrids with the doppleganger's blood. After the fiasco with his mother and Finn, and the death of Kol, he finally left Mystic Falls, it held too many bad memories.

He needed to check on Bella, he was incredibly snappy, more than usual. He was constantly worrying about her and he needed to see her with his own eyes, explain what happened during that trip to see his witch. He knew she wasn't in Pheonix, he had already checked so the only other option was Forks.

He felt the tug in his chest get stronger meaning that he must be close to her. He felt intense pain through the bond and he sped up. He heard the sound of screeching metal, and picked up the scent of a cold one. Normally he would just leave it alone but his gut was telling him to follow.

A giant wolf had an arm in his mouth, and his blood ran cold as he saw his Bella on the floor with her necked snapped. _Dear god, please tell me she was wearing something with a Lapis Lazuli_. He grabbed the red head by the neck and pinned her to a tree, fury was pounding through him.

He looked back at the wolves who have joined the russet colored wolf. "Instead of ripping her apart and killing her, she's going to feel like she's burning while having hallucinations before dying." He hissed angrily as the cold one's nail dug into his hand. "Stop," he compelled her and she obediently dropped her hands to her sides.

"What are you?" He noticed that the black and russet colored wolves were gone, _must be shape shifters_.

"That is none of your concern, I'm just making sure she suffers before finally dying." The leech started to squirm more in his hands and he tightened his hands around her neck, the diamond like skin cracking under his palm. He bit into her neck, injecting as much venom into her system to make it more painful. The amount of venom just makes it more painful. He dropped her to the ground and let out a cruel smirk as she withered on the floor holding her neck.

He heard seven more pairs of footsteps coming this way before out came seven more cold ones. They looked at the red head in confusion before their eyes landed on his mate.

"Bella!" The pixie one shrieked and made a move to grab her. He interfered and grabbed her by the throat, his vampire face coming out.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her." He growled. The blonde male who had bite marks littered all over him growled and made a move to lunge at him. "I wouldn't try that unless you want her to be in pain just like the red head." He pointed at the red head who let out a whimper, it seemed that the hallucinations were kicking in.

"I can't read his mind." The ginger said in a frustrated voice. He let out a snort, nobody could get in his head unless they were an extremely powerful witch, and even then it was draining for them.

The leader of the coven cleared his throat, "Please let Alice go, she didn't mean any harm." He thought about it for a second before he tossed the pixie to the ground. Her mate growled at him and picked her up, tucking her into his side. "Who are you?" He ignored them, his face finally returning back to normal. He made sure that he could see everybody, and that Bella was behind him. He hated that he couldn't hear the beating of her heart but he needed to make sure there were no threats right now.

"More importantly, who are you and how do you know Bella?" The younger looking shifter asked, his hands trembling slightly.

"She's dead." The ginger cold one whispered brokenly. _What did Bella get herself into now? Shifters and sparkly vampires, really?_

He didn't say anything, he just bent down and picked her up before placing her on the bed of the red Chevy. He checked her body if she had something with a Lapis Lazuli on. He had to stifle a growl when he saw a bite mark on her wrist, but he made a mental promise to himself that he would kill the one who did that if it wasn't already dead.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of her!" He felt a cold hand on his back and he quickly threw whoever the hell just touched him.

"Don't touch me." The others seemed to get the hint and just watched him silently. He reached her neck and felt elated when he saw his mark on her.

He saw the familiar chain of the necklace he had given her. _Please god, please let the stone be attached to the chain_. He slowly pulled the chain out, and saw that the stone was still there and that she had put the ring on the chain. He let out a breath of relief, she was going to be okay. He bit into his wrist and placed it on her mouth, making sure to raise her head to allow the blood to flow down her throat.

"What are you doing?" It was the same voice that belonged to the person who grabbed him.

"She's going to be alright, she'll wake up in an hour or so." He ran a hand through her head and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "You really are a danger magnet." He said to himself but everyone could hear him.

"Who are you?" The coven leader asked.

He didn't know if he should be insulted or not because he worked hard at being the most feared creature on the planet. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, I'll have to visit the Volturi soon then, they need to stop acting like they're the ones in charge."

The cold one's eyes widened in surprise. "You know the Volturi?"

His hands momentarily clenched, "Yes, and I should have killed them years ago. Enough of this chit chat, how do you know Bella?"

"She's my mate!" The ginger said, and the wolves let out several growls. A snarl escaped his mouth, who was this weak, pathetic excuse of a vampire trying to take _his_ mate? He sped over and grabbed the boy by the throat, his fangs extended, and his eyes turned yellow as the wolf moved closer to the surface. "She's not _your_ mate, she's mine!"

"I saw her like us, and she was with Edward, she's Edward's mate." The pixie said, _did she not learn the first time? _

The wolves seemed to be sitting out on this round, they clearly were the smarter ones out of this group_. _

"It's not _his_ mark she bares on her neck, she's already claimed, and she _mine_." He growled possessively.

The boy had a smug grin, "There _is_ no mark." He quickly lost his patience with the smart ass boy. In just a few seconds the cold one was nothing but a pile of limbs; his coven mates didn't even have time to fight.

"Say anything else and I'll light the match." He threatened, before letting his voice become more light hearted. "She hasn't worn the ring so nobody would have seen the mark."

He watched as the pixie put her coven mate together, _was there something else going on between the two?_ He looked down at his mate, even broken and battered she still looked beautiful in his eyes, just like the first time he saw her.

"Are you going to tell us your name?" He had to admit that the blonde girl was pretty hot, but he didn't like her that way. Maybe five years ago he would have loved the challenge, with her bitchy attitude and courage, but now that he had Bella, no woman was more beautiful in his eyes.

"Klaus Mikaelson, and I would watch your tone with me, I've killed people based on their attitude with me." The big burly male let out a growl while stepping in front of his mate. He rolled his eyes, "You don't scare me, if I wanted you all dead I would have killed you all." It seemed that the shape shifters and the cold one's finally realized how big of a threat he was because they all tensed up, waiting for him to attack. It was amusing to him that they thought they had a chance against him.

He held her body in his arms, he was hyper aware of everything that was going on. Every breath, beat, shuffle, he heard it all. It was maybe forty minutes after he arrived at the scene when he heard the unmistakable sound of her heartbeat. The others heard it too from the whispers going on.

It was about five minutes later when Bella let out a small gasp, her eyes fluttering open. She blinked a couple times, her eyes welling up with tears. She brought a hand up to cup his face, "Nik?" her voice was soft yet rough.

"It took you a long time to wake up sweetheart, what happened?" He asked softly, not wanting to push her too hard.

"Victoria found me, she wanted her revenge so I let her have it, I knew I would come back."

"You let her torture you? Jesus Christ Bella, you couldn't have come up with a better plan?"

She moved off his lap to sit on the ground, her eyes flashed with annoyance, "Why do you care anyways, you said you didn't love me anymore." Pain laced her voice as she finished, and guilt burned through his veins.

"I never stopped loving you, the meeting I had with the witch, she tracked Mikael and he was closer than I thought. Then I found out the Petrova doppleganger is alive and that Elijah wanted to use her to lure me in and kill me. I couldn't bring you with me, I couldn't risk you dying for my own selfish greed. I told you, I have tons of enemies who would gladly use you to hurt me, I needed to get rid of some people first before I came back."

"Why did you say those things then, why not tell me the truth?"

"There was a chance I wouldn't have came back. I didn't want you hoping I would come back and find out that I died. It's been a long year, I finally killed Mikael, mother came back from the dead to kill us all, and Finn just had to play the favorite son and sacrifice himself. Then that idiot hunter killed Kol, but I got my revenge, everyone he ever cared about is dead, and I made sure that each and every one of them suffered just like my brother did." He might not have been able to kill the hunter because of the curse but he could make him suffer. He left his sister alive because he needed her blood, but his friends, family, and girlfriend all died. It was a fair price for him killing Kol. "I know it doesn't change things but I'm going to work until you forgive me."

She closed her eyes, pain lacing her voice. "You hurt me Nik."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I felt it, I tried to ignore the bond to keep my head on the task but sometimes I found myself following the tug to try and ease your pain."

A throat was cleared, "You know him Bella?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Alice, besides it's none of your business. Why are you even here? I told you to leave, not bring your whole family back to Forks."

"I had a vision of you and everything just went black, I thought you died for real this time."

"Well I _did_ die, I just came back."

"But _how_? We all heard your heart stop beating."

"Magic." He answered for her while pulling her back onto his lap. He felt elated when she leaned into his touch and not squirmed out of his arms.

"There's no such thing as magic." _I should have lit the match, well at least burned the head_. He glared at the ginger, only feeling slightly satisfied as his face morphed into pain as his limbs slowly healed.

"You're a _fool_ if you think that your kind just happened to come of be. It was my brothers fault, he stuck his dick in the wrong person and didn't kill her. You don't fuck em and leave them alive, especially not the witches but he had a soft spot for them. That little idiot made a witch fall in love with him and after they had sex, he left and then she tried to create another immortality spell that would create something stronger than us."

Bella snorted, "Well that obviously failed, they get weaker as time goes on, not stronger."

"Yeah, they had a lot of side effects." He eyed the group of cold ones, "Like she used a diamond, poison, and fire. You have hard skin but you sparkle, the poison makes you venomous to humans, and the fire was felt through the change. You guys don't blend in, your eyes are a huge hint, and you're too pale and cold. Anyways, that's enough history for today, are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to leave now?"

She elbowed him in the chest, "Don't be rude Nik." She discretely rubbed her elbow trying to hide the pain but he saw it.

He bit his wrist and held it up to her mouth, "Please drink." She placed her mouth on the wound that was starting to heal and swallowed the blood that pooled there. She started to squirm in his lap and he held her still with his other arm. "Stop moving, I haven't had sex since the last time, and unless you want to have an audience, I'm totally okay with that. My wolf likes the woods and my vampire could totally do kinky." _Damn, I wonder how far that blush could go_. A few growls were released and he had to hold back his own growl.

The wound was all healed yet she was still sucking and would probably leave a mark. _Was she trying to mark me? So hot_. He wanted to let out a whine when she pulled away but forced himself to hold it in.

"You guys don't have to stay here, I'll be protected-"

The younger looking native cut her off. "Bella, he broke your heart, are you really going to stay with him?" _She told them about me? How much?_

"I can't fight the pull, just like you couldn't Jacob." He flinched before walking into the woods and phased, the others followed behind him. They must have known they wouldn't have won against him, even with their numbers.

She then looked back at the sparkly asses. "You guys should go too, thanks for checking up on me but you had no right to do that after you up and left me. You guys didn't even say goodbye, you just followed what Edward said. That's _not_ how you treat your so called family."

The ginger pointed a finger at him, "He did the same exact thing yet you forgave him."

"He didn't take all my stuff, he didn't tell me I was his human pet and that I was just a challenge." Red hot fury pumped through his veins as she went on. He acted out on impulse and lunged for the bastard's neck. Instead of ripping his head off again he decided to give him the same treatment as the red head. He made sure to take a huge chunk out of his neck as he injected as much venom as he could. The venom did its work immediately because as soon as he dropped him, the little asshole was gasping and holding his neck.

"You're going to be in pain for the next three days, hallucinations and you're literally going to burn alive. Another thing that only happens with your kind. And once you die, you'll suffer the rest of eternity on the other side." The rest of his coven mates finally snapped out of their stupor and ran to aid him.

He heard a cell phone ring and screaming at the other end of the line, with some words like 'grounded', 'trouble', and guessed it was her father. He didn't want to intrude on her privacy so he focused on the weird Bambi munchers. The ginger finally managed to get back on his feet but fell down again so one of the guys had to carry him. They all left into the woods, but not before giving Bella a last glance.

He looked around and noticed that the red head was gone. _Shit, where did the red head go? When did she leave? _He decided not to dwell on it, she'll be in too much pain to hunt.

A couple minutes later he felt a hand wrap around his, "C'mon Nik, I have to go home."

"Do you want me to drive?" He wasn't going to just take her choices away.

"Yes please, keys are in the engine." He helped her get in the truck, stealing a kiss or two.

When he turned the car on he had to hold back a flinch. "Could you get a truck any louder?" He asked sarcastically.

She moved to smack his hand but with his vampire speed he grabbed her hand in his. "Shut up Nik, you can't diss the truck."

His foot was literally on the floor and they were only going sixty mph max."I can _walk_ faster than this truck."

She scowled, "Shut up, you're driving my truck so no complaining, and eyes on the road."

He chuckled but complied, he gave her hand a small squeeze. "I love you."

"Shut up...I love you too." He had a soft smile on his face as he drove them back to Forks. Maybe life won't be easy, definitely not with Bella always attracting trouble, but he finally had someone who accepted him for who he was, and with that in mind he knew that everything will be okay, that everything will work out in the end.

**AN: I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Happy Holidays :)**


End file.
